


I Wish You Were Mine

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Lust, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's choice, author's choice, procrastination</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Procrastination is the avoidance of doing a task which needs to be accomplished. It is the practice of doing more pleasurable things in place of less pleasurable ones, or carrying out less urgent tasks instead of more urgent ones, thus putting off impending tasks to a later time.

Jude knows about procrastination all too well. He should be working, his boss is blowing up his phone, and yet instead of heading to the office, he is still in bed with Zero, beautiful eyes burning with love. Has been in bed with him for more past hours, enjoying being the center of Zero's attention. 

Zero is set on leaving his lips numb and kiss bitten from all the kissing, each touch of their lips slow and soft and sweet. Jude's head is his swimming as he is floating down from his afterglow of their lovemaking, and maybe if his mind were clear he would stop procrastinating and get out of bed and get some work done. 

But that is hard to do with his mind hazy on the sweet taste of Zero’s lips. His boyfriend’s hands are roaming over his body, brushing up and down his sides almost shyly, touching, lightly caressing down his side, down over Jude's hip, to the top of my thigh, tickling softly, Jude giggles delightfully, before his palms frame his face gently and draw Jude into yet another loving kiss. 

Zero cannot keep his hands, and lips, off Jude because he is simply beautiful like this; eyes dark and lust-blown, sparkling with pure love and devotion. His lips kiss-bitten and pink and plump. Cheeks warm and rosy pink. Jude is bright and beautiful, sweet and loving, and he drives Zero crazy with love and desire. 

While the kisses sooner had been biting and lustful, they were both jumping the gun to get off, now that the adrenaline buzz has worn off the kisses are soft and tender, and each one sends white-hot heat through Jude. 

He has a lot of work to do today, mostly paperwork and meetings, but all that fades to the background as his heart skips a beat while their lips meet in a loving, kind heart kiss. To hell with work, he decides. Both of them take a deep breath and relax against each other, content and blissful, and here in Zero's arms being kissed softly, is where Jude's heart belongs. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/337750.html?thread=59819862#/t59819862)


End file.
